


Whose wedding are we planning anyways?

by Soluvrly



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Abuse/Manipulation, Emotional Comfort, I hope I handled that well, M/M, Not!Fic, Nothing explicit, Panic Attack, all normal, it's in a story, that sorta became fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soluvrly/pseuds/Soluvrly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter of this story is posted over from Tumblr by coldflashtrash. Right now it's without permission since she doesn't really have access to her Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this story is posted over from Tumblr by coldflashtrash. Right now it's without permission since she doesn't really have access to her Tumblr.

Okay wait I know I said I was going to bed but I couldn’t sleep until I posted this okay I’m sorry but

Barry as a wedding planner! Who plans everyone’s wedding but his own! Which…yeah. That really sucks. But he doesn’t have time for relationships, he’s focusing on his career. He’s planned weddings for singers, actresses, models, and a lot of other important people. He’s doing pretty well for himself.

Everything’s pretty great until he ends up planning a wedding for a friend of Iris’, who just so happens to be marrying his ex, Leonard Snart.

He would have quit right away but see, he has to prove to Len that he’s doing better without him. That they broke up for a reason and Barry doesn’t want him back

Which is a terrible idea because he unconsciously starts doing little things to sabotage their wedding. Choosing the wrong color scheme, booking the wrong caterer, getting the wrong flavor for the cake, etc. It’s an accident, he swears! He didn’t mean it! It has nothing to do with the fact that Len’s fiancé is a douche bag, alright?

But this also causes him to spend more time with Len. Len’s fiancé (who I haven’t decided whether they will be an actual character or an OC) sends Barry to go with Len to the cake/wine tasting, suit fittings and whatnot and it just breaks his heart. Len will looking longingly at the white cake and maybe try one too many of the samples but never ends up getting it because “_______ told me they wanted red velvet cake, specifically. Why would we go to a tasting when we already know what flavor we want?” It hurts Barry to see Len ignoring what he so obviously wants. (Which is what prompts Barry to “accidentally” get the white cake because Len deserves to pick at least one thing for his wedding).

They totally end up smearing frosting all over each other okay it has to happen.

When they go get Len fitted for the suits, Len persuades Barry to put one on too just for the hell of it and they both look really good and they’re smiling and looking in the mirror and for a moment, Barry realizes that he’s not marrying Len. Someone else is. He’s too late.

And of course Barry wants Len back but he wants him to be happy too. So if marrying this guy is what makes Len happy, then Barry will have to sit there and take it.

Although at some point during their day of cake/wine tasting, suits fitting, and lunch, they end up reminiscing about the old days. When they were dating and how much fun they used to have together. One thing leads to another and they’d end up kissing. A kiss that Barry stops eventually because he feels super guilty. Which is the exact moment Len realizes he’s about to marry the wrong person. That the only person Len wants standing next to him at the end of that isle is Barry. He wants to be Leonard Snart-Allen.

Basically, I just like to hurt myself with sad headcanons okay don’t judge.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay okay I’m glad this is back because listen. Like listen.

What if during the taste testings and the fittings and the flower picking and all that everyone is making little comments about how cute they are together? Or everyone is just smiling at Barry and Len because they are cute as hell.

At first, they both are able to brush it off because it’s little things.

They were meeting with the florist to pick out the arrangements to be on the tables. Barry knows Len and the types of flowers he like and the colour scheme he wants. And Len is trying to pick out what his Doucherag-to-Be told him to get. And they are arguing. Barry is trying to get Len to pick [Ocean Breeze Orchids](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.1800flowers.com%2Ffarm-fresh-dyed-dendrobium-orchids-140953&t=MWFiNTA0M2FjZWZiNGIwOGRlMmUwMDg2YzNlOGFmNWVlMTU5YmVjMCxGSFdsdkN6UQ%3D%3D) since they would make Len happy. And he’s like no, we need white lilies for symbolism. And it turns into an argument and then Len just deflates, looking at Barry fondly. 

“I don’t want to argue with you,” Len says. Flipping the book back over to the orchids and pointing at them. 

The florist is just smiling at them, at how adorable they were during their argument. Len mentioning all these meanings behind the colours and types of flower and Barry arguing for the emotions of the event. 

“the orchids will be great for your wedding,” she says, looking at Len before writing all her notes over the choice.

Len sets back, taken aback from that statement. He made a mistake, they NEEDED the lilies. Lilies are for weddings. But Barry wouldn’t let him have this. It was like they were getting married.

Then, Barry is sitting over there stressing because he made another mistake. He made things difficult for Len. Len loved this guy, they were getting married, and he was sitting there ruining it. Making wrong decisions and getting Len to go with them. Shit. 

So they work out a compromise. Half and half. Orchids would go on the tables for Len’s guests and the lilies on the tables for the Doucherags guests. Simple and down. Both sides are happy.

ANd it makes Len happy. and the look he gives Barry causes everyone’s hearts to melt a little. Then they’re off to the caterers.

The meeting with the caterer started off fine. No looks, no touching, noting. Pure business. They were here to select red velvet cake with a cream cheese frosting and be done. But no, bottomless pit Barry had to taste everything. Almond cake, carrot cake, vanilla cake, chocolate cake. And that was the worst. The moaning from Barry around all the tastes. It was having the baker blush. Then Barry started into the frostings in the same flavours and he just kept going and going. Until he got to the champagne frosting. 

“You have got to try this!” Barry says, dipping his finger into the frosting and holding it out to Len, not even thinking.

Len makes the mistake of opening his mouth to say no I’m not sucking it off your finger, to have said finger shoved in his mouth and sucking on Barry’s finger anyways. And moaning because damn that frosting tastes delicious. Or is it that Barry tastes delicious? Doucherag would be mortified if this happened. He’s refined afterall. What does Len see in him? He doesn’t know right now.

A throat clears beside them and reminds them that they are in public and though this isn’t the first time that this has happened in his shop.

And that brings Barry back to reality real quick. 

His finger is currently in the mouth of his ex-boyfriend who is his client whose wedding he is planning. He pulls the his hand back causing an obscene popping sound from Lens mouth. Barry starts to blush and apologize furiously, stumbling over the same words. As he stares at his hands as he cleans them with a wet wipe. 

Len just stands there, smirking at Barry. He was always so cute when he was flustered. Why did they break up? Oh yeah, his career. He was always about his career. No time for Len. Except now that is. Stepping forward, Len takes up some pink frosting, sherbert the label says in front of the little bowl, and he lifts his finger up to Barry.

Barry stares at Len’s finger, what the fuck is going on? And before he can blink, suddenly, the pink icing is smeared all over Barry’s cheek, with Len standing there laughing. And it is on.

Twenty minutes later, a destroyed bakery, and an exasperated baker Len and Barry pick out the cake. A tiered cake, alternating between vanilla with champagne frosting and red velvet with cream cheese frosting. 

“Have to admit, that is the first time I’ve had a food fight between husbands in my bakery,” the baker says as he makes the notes for the cake, shaking his head with a smile. He doesn’t notice that the humour drops from both Barry’s and Len’s faces. 

“Thank you,” Len forces out as they both head out of the bakery. They have more places to be.

The drink selection goes off without a hitch. No flirting, pure business. 

It’s late afternoon by the time the pair make it to the fitting for the suits. it’s all professional at first. Distant. Barry stands back and lets Len handle this, he always did know how to dress. If it wasn’t for him, Barry wouldn’t know how to dress and look as great as he does. Something that he gets regular compliments on from his clients. So, He stays near the front just running his hand over all the bolts of fabrics, trying to distract himself.

“WHat do you think?” Len’s voice asks from behind him. Turning, Barry freezes and ends up gulping. It’s no a tailored fit, Barry can see the clips on the back of the jacket in the mirror, but damn, does Len look fantastic. It’s a tone-on-tone navy suit with a subtle pattern that Barry can’t make out from here. But it does things for Barry. Len in a suit always did do things for Barry and that hasn’t seemed to change. 

“He seems to like it,” the assistant says.

“I’ll take one in navy and one in black, if possible,” Len says, turning to look at her.

“Of course.”

Turning back to Barry, “Your turn.”

Blinking owlishly, “what?”

“Your turn for your suit,” Len says, walking back to the mirrors, knowing Barry will follow.

After being shown a dizzying amount of different suits, Barry picks out a dark charcoal grey suit. Simple, boring, unnoticeable. 

“No,” Len says, handing over an iridescent burgundy suit. 

Barry stares at the thing on the hanger like it personally insulted him and tentatively takes it. As it moves in the light, the colour of the jacket changes from the deep rich burgundy red to near black. Barry looks up at len, who has a subtle smile on his face and says that he’ll look great in it.

Barry is lucky and no lucky with the suit. His build allows most of the rack clothes to fit him and give the appearance of tailored clothing. For the suit, it’s almost there but the sleeves are about 2″ short of where they need to be. But it’s a fitting so nothing major, there will be time to get them let out. But for now, he’s staring at himself in the mirror. He looks like a different man, and holy crap he looks good. The trousers do things for his butt that no other trouser has.

Taking a breath, he pulls the curtain back and steps out. 

Len is up on a little step stool having his measurements taken and adjustments marked on his suit. His back to Barry, but he can see him in the mirror and he looks amazing in his suit. Len lets his eyes track down and then up Barry’s body before they meet with Barry’s. Len just nods at Barry, who smiles tentatively. 

The tailor and the assistants are watching the pair, staying quiet and letting them have your moment.

“You’ll make a dashing pair at the altar,” the tailor says from beside Barry as he pulls, twists, and tugs the suit to give the appearance of tailoring.

Barry blushes and looks away from Len, clamping his mouth shut. Trying not to cry because you know, for a moment a long time ago, he thought that this was going to happen for them. He thought he was over everything that he felt for Len, hence why he took the job. But after today, it was like he was back right where he was. 

Len closed his eyes at the look on Barrys face before he looked away, how do you tell these people that they are wrong? They didn’t know, the couldn’t know. The feelings that Len had gotten over are back and stronger than ever. 

“We’re….” Len starts, opening his eyes and looking at Barry’s profile, “friends.” He finishes, hoping that much is true. 

Looking up from where he is making marks on Barry’s jacket, the tailor is surprised. “Oh, my apologies.” 

Now things are awkward for everyone. And the pace picks up a bit after that to get things done. Because holy crap. That was an epic mistake. 

But seriously, those looks? Like seriously. They are in love and one or both is make the hero’s sacrifice for the others happiness. 

So, the measurements are taken, the payments are made, the date for the final fitting is chosen. Len and Barry make their goodbyes and head out.

The day is over finally for the pair. Neither will admit how great it was. How much fun they had being together. And how much it killed them. But life and the way it played out as would have them parting ways soon and not seeing each other again for weeks.

Since they were going to so many places, they decided they would take Barry’s car, since he knew where all the places were. Now, he was regretting it. Being so close to Len with all those emotions and feelings reawakened. Remembering all the good times. 

“It wasn’t all bad, was it?” Len asked, as Barry drove back to his office.

Looking over at Len, Barry wondered if he had developed telepathy. “What?”

Looking over at Barry, “Today, it wasn’t all bad was it?”

Barry breathed a little easier, and focused on driving for a second, Len wasn’t telepathic and wasn’t talking or thinking about what Barry was. How Len would make his day with a little text or call and leave a voicemail just saying something small like hi or how he missed him. It got all out of control.

Before Len could read too much into the silence, Barry answered, “No, it wasn’t”

“Good,” was all he got back.

The rest of the ride was in silence. Neither really knowing what else to say.

Parking beside Len’s car, Barry knew that it wasn’t over yet. He would have to go inside because Len left his keys there. And Len, the patient one, would wait out Barry, he knew. Sighing, Barry got out of the car and headed to the door. Get Len’s keys, get out. Simple. 

Except he didn’t count on Len. Who followed Barry inside, who closed the door and locked it. Who followed Barry up to the desk. Who was turning Barry and pushing him back. Who was now kissing him like it was the end of the world. And maybe it was, who know at this point. And Barry wanted this. He kissed back and moved in the right ways to drag a moan out of Len. Causing Barry to remember everything. Opening his eyes, taking a deep, scared breath, Barry pushed at Len’s chest getting him to back away.

“Stop!”

Breathing heavily, Len did as Barry said, but he didn’t want to. He was going to be marrying the wrong person. He had made too many mistakes and he was about to make another one. But that would fix things.

“You’re getting married,” Barry said, clutching at the table behind him as a lifeline. Because right now, he just wanted to keep going with Len.

“The wrong person,” Len says, taking half a step closer to Barry, because he gets it now. He understands why so many people wanted to hire him. He is good at what he does. Better than good actually. 

“No,” Barry says, and doesn’t that just kill him having to say that. “You love him, hence why you are marrying him. Everything is settled and you are getting married.” It killed Barry inside to say that. To do what he had to do, remind Len that they are not together. He grabbed Len’s keys and turned around and held them out, not making eye contact with Len.

Len stands there, looking and watching Barry, able to read the pain, the hurt in his motions. “I’ll leave and forget this happened on one condition,” Len said, knowing that this would kill Barry either way they would go from here.

“Look me in the eye and say that you don’t want this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Len's fiancé to be a massive, horrible dick. Len talks about his relationship and realizes come thing about himself.

Barry can’t look at Len. Not right now because A. he will start crying or B. he will tackle Len and make out with him. And he can’t do that. He won’t do that. He’s made his bed and now he has to lay in it, so to speak. What Barry needs is a option C. A way to get away from Len. Barry latches onto the first idea that pops into his head.

“I quit.”

Len blinks at Barry, that was not what he was expecting. Wasn’t what he was preparing for, honestly, Len was bracing for the worst. To have Barry look him in the eye and tell him to get out. That was not what he said.

“What?” Len asks, dumbfounded.

“I quit,” Barry says, “I thought I could do this. Honestly, thought I was over you. I thought that I could do everything to make sure that you were happy with who you are with now, but he’s not nice. He’s not letting you have a single say in anything. It’s all his decisions and then I started to screw things up and the next thing I know we spend the day together and then there’s you just being you. Making sacrifices so he will be happy and nothing for you. You don’t voice your opinion so I had to do it for you and then you still would go with what your dick of a fiancé would want. I can’t. I can’t still love you and miss you and try to plan your wedding to someone else anymore. I need you to go.”

Barry sets Len’s keys back down on the desk and quickly leaves. He heads through a door marked employees only and into a back office. It was usually where Barry would go and relax after a bridzilla was in or have his lunch.

But right now it was a panic room where he was hiding from Len. The man he wanted to marry. The man that walked out on them after too many missed dinners. That man that could say a single word and have Barry calm down. That man that was his even keel.

And now, Barry was hiding from that man in his back office, trying to breathe and see. But it was not easy when you are having a panic attack and crying at the same time.

Barry was having a hard time breathing. Suddenly, everything that he had built was being ripped out from under him. Barry was so out of it, he didn’t hear the door open or the soft steps that Len took into the room.

Barry didn’t know he wasn’t alone until he felt a pair of strong arms reach around him.

As Barry felt Len’s arms go around him, Barry at first pulled away before letting Len pull him back against his chest.

“Breathe with me, Barry,” Len said next to Barry’s ear, pulling Barry even tighter against his chest.

It took a few minutes but eventually, Barry was calm enough that he could focus on the here and now. And it wasn’t good. He was practically in Len’s lap and had Len’s arms around him. But he couldn’t resist. Barry reached up and took Len’s right hand and kissed his palm.

“Thank you,” Barry whispered against the skin of Len’s hand.

“Anytime scarlet,” Len said, rubbing his thumb against Len’s cheek.

“I really need you to go though,” Barry said, it took every ounce of will power Barry had to say that and not break down crying.

“Barry,” Len said, turning Barry’s face so he would look at Len. “Spending this time together has made me realize something. You’re right. I’m making another mistake. Miguel is a prick. Do you know why we’re together?”

Barry's face was turned back towards Len, but he couldn’t look at Len. He sounded in pain enough, he couldn’t see it and know for sure. Knowing would just make Barry want to console him. Barry couldn’t trust his voice right now, so he shook his head no.

“I was arm candy,” Len said, sitting back away from Barry, resting against the door, “He thought I was handsome from my model days and just wanted me around. At first it wasn’t like that. He was always around, we were together a lot. Then things started to change with the way he would talk about me to people we were around. I went from being an equal to a trophy for him to show off. I never even really picked up on it at first. If it wasn’t for some excellent mutual friends of ours, I wouldn’t have known.”

As Len talked about his relationship, Barry couldn’t help but hurt for Len. He was being used by this guy that supposedly loved him just so that he could look important to some people that probably don’t even matter in the long run. Barry couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his face as he reached out and placed his hand on Len’s leg.

Len’s eyes focused onto Barry’s hand as he continued, “We talked about it of course. Told him that I knew he thought of me as a trophy to show off. The funny thing is he convinced me that I was wrong. That he loved and cared for me, that he wanted to be with me for who I am, not who I was. And I believed him. Then today happened, we talked about all of this. And he told me what we were to have at the wedding and yet he still scheduled all of this so I would have a say. But I knew it was what he wanted.” Len stops, realizing just how emotionally manipulated he had been.

“Len,” Barry starts, wiping tears away from his face, “if you call off your wedding,” he paused and looked at the floor, he couldn’t say this to his face, “I need to know it’s not because of me.”

Barry wanted an answer, but he was scared of what that answer might be. And all he could hear from the other man was his breathing. Eventually Barry looked up at Len, who had waited Barry out.

“I can’t say that,” Len  replied honestly, “It’s not exclusively you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Just that, it was some of you, some of me thinking, some of what people told me,” Len answered, looking Barry in the eye.

Sniffing, Barry wiped off the remaining tears and slowly stood up before offering his hand to Len.

“It seems like you have some thinking to do,” Barry said, not looking Len in the eye.

“I do,” Len answered.


End file.
